


Tread Lightly

by FrozenHearts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Cassandra Pentaghast's Disgusted Noises, Embarrassment, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris goes to Skyhold, Gen, Harassment, Insults, Lyrium, Mabari, Mentioned Danarius, Mentioned Female Hawke - Freeform, Mentioned Male Inquisitor, Mentioned Varric Tethras, Propositions, Protective Cassandra Pentaghast, Protective Cullen Rutherford, Sexual Harassment, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Cassandra and Cullen meet the champion's friend while at Skyhold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there is mentione of my character I'm playing in DA:I so I'll explain who she is here, since I'm in the beginning of the game itself:
> 
> She's a Qunari mage, named Sophia. I  
> Still closing the Fade Rifts, everyone is calling her the Herald of Andraste, and so far Cassandra approves of me. Cullen too.
> 
> I plan on romancing Sera in the game, so I mentioned Sera too.

Cassandra was sad to see Varric decide to join Marian Hawke on her journey back to Kirkwall, but was glad to see they had decided to stop at Skyhold for some supplies. It gave her time to muster up the courage to say goodbye to the dwarf she'd come to consider a friend.

She wished she could muster up the courage to punch Cullen in the face, considering he wouldn't shut the fuck up about it.

"Who would have thought Cassandra Pentaghast could have a crush?" Cullen teased. They were walking through the corridor at Skyhold, the Inquisition having taken a break, as the fade rifts had been closed by that Qunari woman, Sophia, a few days ago.

She still sometimes wondered what happened to her. Maybe Varric would write about their journey, save her memory on the page.

"Varric is my friend, Cullen," Cassandra snorted, "nothing more. Although I noticed you and the Herald getting quite close, no?"

At this, Cullen flustered, his face turning red, "Sophia is a Qunari, she would probably crush me. And she's the Herald of Andraste, she has better things to do-"

"Better things or better men?" Cassandra cut in with the sharp raise of her brow.

Cullen shrugged, taking a few more steps until the damned Mabari hound caught up. Cassandra didn't know why the Inquisitor let him keep that mangy mutt around, but she couldn't fault it for loyalty. Loyalty, these days, was in pretty short supply.

"Actually, she mentioned having her eye on Sera," Cullen said, "last we spoke, anyway."

Cassandra nodded. If anyone could reign Sera in, it was probably the Herald of Andraste. It helped that Sera had a thing for Qunari women and wasn't afraid to voice her preferences.

They were in the foyer of the temple now, people bustling through or loitering by the pillars, basking in the light that filtered through the columns. Zevran and Solas she could see discussing something quite heatedly, careful to stay close to the wall as people walked into the place. The Inquisition had gotten quite big since the Fade Rifts had closed- it was a miracle that Zevran and Solas had stayed as long as they did.

"Varric told me he was writing another book," Cullen stated, breaking Cassandra out of her reverie.

She made a disgusted noise, "You know the Inquisition doesn't have time for reading."

Cullen grinned, "You always find time for his books, Cassandra, you know it."

Cassandra let herself scan the perimeter again as Cullen blabbed on about the last volume- his journey with Marian Hawke, a mage named Anders and an Elf named Fenris. She remembered reading that volume, late at night in her tent when they had been on their journey. The candle had blown out just as dawn encroached on the horizon, and she had finished the book in just one night.

"Well, Marian and Varric are currently with the Inquisitor," Cassandra said, "I assume-

The Mabari hound that was always at Cullen's side suddenly barked, loping off to bark at a man who was leaning up against the far wall. They watched as he hesitantly let himself freeze, then reaching out slowly to pat the dog on the head.

"It seems your mutt has found a new friend," Cassandra smirked, crossing her arms. The man had removed his hand from the dog's head, glaring in surprise when the animal rubbed itself against his leg.

"Eh, he should probably get out more anyway," Cullen tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at the man, "Armor is quite interesting. Very.... spiky."

Cassandra grunted, squinting at the form-fitting attire he wore. The armor was almost skin tight on him, showing off muscles underneath. Large spikes decorated the shoulders, and his hands and feet were free from gloves or boots. White hair obscured his face, but there was no mistaking the brands that suddenly flickered a brilliant blue on his arms and legs.

"A warrior should always protect his feet," Cassandra pointed out his bare feet, "lest a dwarf decide to knock him down." The lyrium brands flickered again, and Cassandra frowned.

"It's rare to withstand that much lyrium in one's system," Cullen said, his voice suddenly harsh, "didn't he come with Varric and the Champion?"

Cassandra nodded, as the man ducked his head to focus on the Mabari. It looked almost like he was hiding, trying to disappear into the pillar, but from what?

She got her answer when a man in long purple robes approached him, his posture screaming at her that he was trouble. The lyrium brands flashed again, a brighter, final warning as the man stopped to pet the Mabari.

"Wait, Cassandra."

Cassandra huffed, "He obviously is not comfortable-"

"Just. Wait."

The Mabari pawed at the man's leggings, whining when the mage in purple leaned closer to the man, almost towering over him. No one else was paying them any attention, Cassandra noticed, the place having suddenly become sparse.

Cassandra itched to take out her sword as she watched the man crowd him against the pillar, but she and Cullen kept walking, until she saw the lyrium covered man yell in frustration and lash out with a fist, fingers splayed like claws, glowing fantastically-

-and the mage caught him by the wrist, planting his arms above his head with a spell while pushing him to sit on the floor, brushing white hair back to reveal pointed ears.

"Danarius told me you were pretty, but you're more than that," she heard the mage saying, "Why don't you honor your old master's memory and put that pretty mouth to good use, hmmm?"

Cassandra gripped Cullen's arm, the man havung stopped walking to wait for his dog. It was growling now, trying to place itself between thr mage and the elf.

"That is Fenris," Cassandra said quietly, then louder, drawing her sword, "Fenris! Get your hands off him!"

The Mabari moved out of the way as Cassandra jabbed her sword just under the mage's chin. His spell stopped, releasing Fenris from his hold. 

"State your business." Cassandra commanded. When the mage didn't answer, she pressed the sword against his neck tighter, "Now."

"Merely catching up with my friend's property," the mage grinned maliciously, "Danarius-"

"Is not my master!" Fenris yelled, "And neither will you be!"

Cassandra was ready to lop his head off right there. She never realized how far slavery went from Tevinter, but if the Inquisitor were to hear about this incident...

"Down boy," Cullen hushed his dog before speaking, "You have just assaulted a free man and friend of the Champion and Inquisition. What have you to say for yourself?"

The mage grimaced, "This elf is not free-"

"He is, and by attacking him in Skyhold, a place of unity and respect, you have managed to sully yourself further than you already did. Don't think we didn't notice you earlier, trying to ogle him from across the room."

The mage had nothing to say, gnashing his teeth at Fenris, spitting, "You little bitch! You whined to the Inquisition, didn't you?!"

Fenris's green eyes were bright with fury, "I would do no such thing."

"And he didn't have to." Cullen backed him up, "Fenris is a friend of the Champion, who is a friend of the Inquisitor. Marian Hawke wouldn't like hearing something like this happened."

The mage squeaked.

Cassandra released her hold on thr mage, making sure to draw some blood. A warning.

"We see you here again, we will let Fenris actually take your heart out," Cassandra threatened, "Andraste knows it is better than you deserve for what you just tried to pull."

The Mabari snapped at the mage's heels as he tucked tail and ran, coming back ro rub against Fenris's leggings again.

"You didn't have to do that," Fenris said, "I am used to dealing with Danarius's friends."

Cassandra grunted, "If he is dead you no longer have to. Skyhold is always here for you."

"For the Champion, yes," Fenris scoffed, "Me? No."

Cullen clapped Fenris on the back, "Skyhold is for everyone, Fenris. You're a free elf, so you can decide."

Fenris narrowed his eyes and Cassandra suddenly understood Fenris's reasoning- his eyes harbored so much hatred and mistrust in those eyes. She saw it in the way he used the lyrium markings like a shield.

Cassandra knew Fenris was friends with Varric. The dwarf had spoken fondly of the elf, admiring him for his courage to go through what he did and still come out alive.

Cassandra nodded, "I see Varric still hasn't managed to get it through your thick skull. Skyhold is a safe place. Come whenever you wish, Fenris."

Fenris nodded, white hair in his eyes, "I shall take it into consideration. Although I hope the Mabari does not choose to situate itself so."

"Don't like dogs?" Cullen smirked. The Mabari barked.

Fenris pursed his lips, "One never has time to get used to dogs  they're chasing you."

Cassandra crossed her arms. That was understandable. The Mabari, however, looked slightly put out. She was about to say something when Varric and Marian appeared, supplies ready, and whisked Fenris off with a  goodbye and kisses blown. The Mabari whined, laying down at Cullen's feet.

Hmf. The dog would just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I don't have much experience writing Dragon Age, so I hope no one is too OOC.


End file.
